


i settle for a ghost i never knew, superparadise i held onto (but i settle for a ghost)

by wheelsonthebus



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND THIS FUCKING WEBSITE SAID "NAH SESSION EXPIRED", ANSD I HAD TO REDO IT ALL....... Sadge, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Dream SMP War, Family, Family Dynamics, Fear, Fear of Death, Friendship, Fundy and Eret are criminally underrated, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I FUCKING TYPED OUT ALL OF THE TAGS AND SHIT AND EVERYTHING, Implied Relationships, Killing, Mild Gore, Murder, Sad Ending, Violence, WILBUR FUCKING DIES POGGERS 2 electric boogaloo, War, i do my best to make things go ouch, l'manberg, l'manburg, or as pissbabies call it, they respawn dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelsonthebus/pseuds/wheelsonthebus
Summary: He was half tempted to shove Tommy, contemplating taking off his armour (or the Drip, as he'd privately dubbed it) so he could get away unscathed. It was far too tempting, especially with Tommy being right in front of him, with that stupid diamond helmet and netherite chestplate, god fucking damnit Fundy hated him.Tubbo's voice rang clearly through the tunnel, successfully tearing Fundy from his thoughts: "Eret, what is this?""This is the final room," Eret said, sword swinging in its hilt. He glanced over his shoulder, lips twitching up, and despite the sunglasses obscuring his upper face, Fundy knew Eret's eyes would be soft and crinkled at the edges, sweetening the harshness of their white glow. "The final control room."---title from Other Side of Paradise by Glass Animals
Relationships: Friends!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	i settle for a ghost i never knew, superparadise i held onto (but i settle for a ghost)

The shimmering gold leggings hanging loosely from his hips were the only giveaway of Fundy's position at the back of the group.

It was odd being invisible. He had certainly used the potion before, but one could never really get used to not being seen. He never quite understood the physics of it either, but chose not to question it too much; it had helped them beat off Dream and his cronies, and it would help again.

Ahead of him came the surprised murmuring of General Soot, accompanied by that of the right-hand man (who, coincidentally, was Wilbur Soot's younger brother. Though maybe Fundy was just jealous, as despite being the son of the General, he was just a boring old citizen who got babied a lot).

It was ridiculous, to say the least. He was every bit as strong as Tommy-fucking-Innit, if not more. If only his stepmother was here. She'd take his side, wouldn't she? Although, then again, she was kind to everyone, even the enemies of the war. No one had the heart to be mean to her, except maybe Tommy, who was mean to everyone. She and Tommy were direct parallels. Lawful good and chaotic evil. Yet even Tommy was slightly less vicious when it came to Niki.

His real mother was terrible as it was. Having a salmon for a parent already got him teased enough, and then he had to go ahead and come out half-fox? His tail twitched at the thought and he scowled to himself. Thank goodness the invisibility potion was still on, or else Wilbur would certainly turn around and squish his cheeks, blabbering on about how "cute" and "Dutch" he was.

He was half tempted to shove Tommy, contemplating taking off his armour (or the Drip, as he'd privately dubbed it) so he could get away unscathed. It was far too tempting, especially with Tommy being right in front of him, with that stupid diamond helmet and netherite chestplate, god fucking damnit Fundy hated him.

Tubbo's voice rang clearly through the tunnel, successfully tearing Fundy from his thoughts: "Eret, what is this?"

"This is the final room," Eret said, sword swinging in its hilt. He glanced over his shoulder, lips twitching up, and despite the sunglasses obscuring his upper face, Fundy knew Eret's eyes would be soft and crinkled at the edges, sweetening the harshness of their white glow. "The final control room."

Just that voice alone was enough to flatten the bristling fur along Fundy's spine. He allowed himself to smile, head cocking to the side as they entered the main room. A sign planted itself on the floor in front of him, echoing Eret's words. Five chests lay in a symmetrical pattern against the black stone walls, each labelled with a name – Tommy and Fundy's chests were off on the right, with Tubbo and Eret's on the right. At the furthest wall, in the middle, was Wilbur's.

"Whaaat?" Fundy's voice pitched up with excitement, eying up his chest. Eret was a powerful man, more than capable of secretly acquiring good armour and weaponry. He knew firsthand just how tirelessly Eret would work for something he wanted. Startled laughter came from Tommy, whose eyes brightened as he rushed forwards, words slurring together in his delight. 

Fundy pushed past Tommy, half-forgetting that he was invisible, and began unclasping the chest just as he heard Tommy's curious, "What does this button do?" followed by his fathers confused, "There's nothing in the chests."

That was the first red flag.

Already suspicious, he looked up in time to spot his uncle (how odd, to be calling someone so immature his uncle) pushing down on a wooden button in the centre of the flooring. Then his eyes flicked up to Eret's face, jowls slipping open to question, when he saw the flicker of amusement and heard the click of pistons.

Something shiny and purple appeared beside Wilbur, white mask glaring in the darkness of the control room, and his words caught in his throat.

"Down with the revolution, boys." Eret met his eyes, a wide smile on his face. That wasn't Eret. That was not his smile. "It was never meant to be."

A terrified shout came from one of them, and that was all it took for him to run, paws scratching at stone as he scrambled out of the way. Where was the exit?

Where was it?

He turned back around then immediately wished he hadn't.

Tubbo's frantic movements as he struggled to get away, only to get cut down by Sapnap's blade. Wide innocent eyes dimming as life faded from them.

His father's strangled "No!" as the sword slashed through his side. His pained coughs, blood spilling down his face, desperately pushing his brother towards where the exit had once been, searching the chaos for his son. "A traitor! Get out, get out!" 

His father's body crumbling to the floor, mouth widening in a silent scream as Tommy collapsed, shuddering once, twice, before stilling.

His father's hand reaching helplessly towards the outline of Fundy's armour. His father's hand falling limp to the ground.

Fundy scrambled at his leggings, desperately pushing them off of his body. George was approaching him. He had to hurry. Had to get it off. Had to run.

Something sank into him.

Numbness travelled up his spine, people growing hazy. He looked down, mouth sliding open in a quiet gasp. A diamond sword was driven deep into his stomach. His paw touched the edge of the blade, thinking almost deliriously of how slick his fur was with blood. How he'd just watched his family die.

He slid to the floor, chest heaving, as the invisibility potion began to flicker. Where would he go now? He had never died before. People always spoke of reincarnation. Starting anew from a spawn point with all your hard-earned items lost.

A shuddering breath. Ears pointed back, almost drooping. His tail curled around his body to hide the ugly wound.

George stood above him, face shadowed, goggles riding low on his nose. He reached down and yanked his sword from Fundy's stomach, watching coldly as the last L'Manbergian choked out a wail and finally grew limp.

Dream and Sapnap were already looting the bodies. Punz polished the blood from his sword.

And off to the side stood a lone man, watching as blood seeped into the stone and stained his hands. He watched as George joined the others and laughed, celebrating their victory in loud cheers and whoops. He watched with a heavy heart as the bodies of those he once called friends faded away.

It seemed as though Fundy's was watching him. Slack-faced and loose-muscled, yet still seeming so disappointed. He met Fundy's lifeless eyes one last time before he disappeared. 

He had sworn he was on the right side of history when he joined Dream's side. 

So why did he feel so empty?


End file.
